Llywellyn Duck: The Very Evil Triplet
by Zalslav
Summary: One quiet night at McDuck Manor, Louie decides to spend some quality time with Webby. Will she enjoy what Louie has in store for her?


**The time was 10:12 PM**.

Everyone in McDuck Manor was fast asleep.

Well, everyone except Louie that is. He was wide awake and ready to start having some fun. He held up a golden pocket watch and started his way up to Webby's room. Exciting and evil thoughts circled in his cunning mind.

This was no ordinary pocket watch though. About a week ago, during one of Scrooge's several treasure hunts, Louie found an old, dusty pocket watch in the dirt. With his notable love for treasure and greed, he kept it hidden away from Scrooge, Webby, and his brothers.

Not long after they got home, Louie soon discovered by accident that the watch had unexplainable, mystical powers. Hypnotic powers to be precise. After several days of testing it's powers on Launchpad, Donald, and a few random squirrels and birds. He finally mastered it's evil powers.

Although he would never say it out loud, he thought Webby was absolutely adorable. Her social awkwardness plus her serious yet naive qualities made her understandably irresistible to him. And now that he had the opportunity to completely take advantage of her, he couldn't resist his temptations any longer. As far as Louie was concerned, no one could discover or stop his perfectly devious scheme.

After carefully and quietly putting Huey, Dewey, Donald, Scrooge, Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad into a deep hypnotic sleep, that could only be disrupted by the watch itself, Louie was finally ready to begin his ploy. He slowly opened the door to Webby's room and silently climbed the ladder to her loft.

Webby was completely unaware of the ten year old intruder watching her in her sleep. She was currently dreaming of a dimension filled with candy-colored horses and friendship. Most of her dreams were like this.

Louie grinned mischievously and leisurely pulled the bed covers off her to reveal that she was wearing a pink pajama shirt, pants and socks. Her white tail feathers poked out through a small hole in the back of her pants. The hole was cut specially for wearers with tails.

Louie smiled and lifted up his pocket watch, after only a few seconds it suddenly started shining brightly. Louie then concentrated on Webby, and almost in an instant her mind was pulled from her dreams. Webby's eyes widely shot open, she stiffned up and laid perfectly still in her bed with a blank expression on her face.

"Webby?" Louie started.

"Yes master?" Webby replied.

Louie cleared his throat. "That's Master Louie to you."

"Yes Master Louie."

"Okay Webs, listen up." Louie continued "You are completely under my control. You will obey my every command."

"Yes Master Louie." Webby confirmed.

Louie turned on lights then lazily walked over to the center of her room. "Stand over here Webs." Louie ordered.

"Yes Master Louie."

Webby got out of her bed then slowly walked over to the place Louie had ordered. Louie then grabbed two of her thick, world geography books and stacked them three inches high.

"Stand on these Webs." Louie ordered.

"Y-yes Master Louie." Webby stuttered.

Webby carefully perched herself atop the short stack of books.

Louie then grabbed some of Webby's brown rope she kept in her room then tossed it over a sturdy hook on the ceiling. The hook was more then strong enough to hold Webby's lightweight body.

After tying off the other end of the rope, Louie then tightly bound Webby's tender wrists together and pulled her arms high above he head. Webby was now tied to ceiling.

Louie then gently kicked the books that Webby was standing on out from under her. She started writhing and whimpering in pain as her bound wrists held her above the floor. Louie didn't care about her misery and discomfort. Webby is a tough girl he thought. She can handle a few mild rope burns and stretched arms.

Satisfied with the first part of his ropework Louie bent down to Webby's feet and pulled her socks off. Her large, webbed feet involuntary twitched and wiggled in front of Louie's face.

It was time for second and final part of his ropework. Louie tightly bound Webby's feet together, still not concerned about Webby's aching wrists.

Louie then took another piece of rope and tied it tightly around Webby's hips and then pulled her feet upwards, tying the rope around her hips to the rope around feet, successively keeping her legs from squirming anymore. Webby's feet were now tied upwards and behind her back, close to her rump.

Stepping back to admire his completed ropework, Louie grabbed his watch and focused on the tightly bound and uncomfortable duck in front of him. Webby's mind was immediately returned to reality, confusion and pain filled her thoughts.

"OW! That hurts!"

She quickly noticed Louie standing in front of her smiling smugly.

"L-Louie?! What's going on?!"

"Oh nothing much Webs." Louie replied calmly.

"Just thought I'd spend some quality time with you."

"Quality... time? What does being tied up have to do with-OW! OW! OW!" Webby asked in pain.

"You don't know what being tied up is about?" Louie asked while circling her.

Webby didn't respond, she was too busy trying to break out of the ropes while cringing in pain.

"You know Webbigail... Tickling!" Louie finally answered her question.

Webby's eyes grew to the size of saucers, she stop struggling, hoping she misheard what Louie had said.

"T-TICKLING?!" Webby started to struggle violently again.

Louie nodded. "You heard it right. Tickling."

Webby stop struggling again and frowned at Louie.

"Alright Demon! Get out of Louie's body!" She yelled at the young duck watching her dangle from the ceiling.

"Demon?" Louie walked up to Webby and started to caress her bill.

"No, no no no no. I guarantee you that I'm not being controlled by any evil supernatural forces."

Exactly what an evil tickle demon would say, Webby said to herself as Louie gently stroked her bill.

Before Webby knew what was happening Louie started pulling up her pajama shirt, her soft, defenseless, featherd belly was now fully exposed to her devilish captor.

Louie slowly put his right hand on Webby's belly and started rubbing her gently. She started squirming and wriggling in an attempt to avoid Louie's hand. Slowly but surely, Webby started to smile and laugh silently. Her belly was very, very ticklish.

Louie looked up from his belly rubbing to Webby's face, she had her eyes closed and could barley keep from laughing out loud.

"A sweet spot huh?" Louie now put both his hands on her feathered belly and started to dance his eight fingers all around Webby's soft dance stage.

Webby couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, eight fingers tickling her at the same time was her limit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!"

"GRAN-AHAHAH-NYY!!!"

"MR. McDU-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"AAHHH! AAHHAAHHAAHHAA!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!"

Louie stopped tickling her to let her catch her breath, her stomach quickly moved in and out as she tried to breathe again.

"Oh yeah." Louie started. "Forgot to tell you about that. I put every one else into a hypnotic sleep, so... your granny can't hear you."

"Wha-What?" Webby finally was able to speak again.

"I hypnotized everybody into a deep sleep so none one would disturb us." Louie casually stated.

"This way I can tickle you all night, without anybody to stop me."

"ALL NIGHT?! I hated being tickled! Please let me down!"

"If... If you stop tickling me, I... I won't tell on you."

Webby was desperate to stop the tickling. Not only was she tired, but the ropes around her wrists started to dig into her skin.

Louie put his hands around Webby's neck and started to snuggle her.

"Eh heh heh heh heh. Sweet, naive Webbigail."

"The whole point of the hypnosis thing is that no ones finds out about our privite tickle sessions. After I'm done tickling you, I'll wipe your mind clean of our time together. When you wake up tomorrow, this whole thing will be like a forgotten bad dream."

Webby stared to cry, there was seemingly no way to get Louie to untie her, and no way ease the pain her wrists were going through.

The idea of eleven hours of pain and tickle torture terrified her. And even if she wouldn't remember the whole unpleasant ordeal in the morning. There was still no way to stop him from doing this to her in the future.

"Aww... Don't cry Webs." Louie said in a comforting tone. "Let's turn that frown, upside down."

Louie quickly started attacking Webby's soft, sensitive belly again with his fingers.

"Ahh Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Ehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"AhhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"ST-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-PPP!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"NOO-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"LOUI-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 **The time was 2:49 AM.**

Webby was exhausted.

Five hours of belly tickling, rope burns, and constant laughter was way too much for her handle, yet Louie still didn't show her any mercy, besides occasionally letting her catch her breath.

Louie stopped his assault on Webby's stomach to let her catch her breath again.

After a minute of Webby trying to breathe she was finally able to get some words out.

"Louie?" She said quietly under her breath.

"Yeah?" Louie simply responded.

"I have... to go to..."

Webby started to breathe heavily again.

"I have to... go to the... bathroom."

Louie didn't say anything, he just stood there lazily.

Webby started to cry again.

"I have to go to bathroom... Please, untie me Louie."

"Sorry Webs." Louie began. "Bathroom breaks are strictly forbidden. Breathing breaks only."

Webby was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Please... let me go to the bathroom Louie. I... need to go... really... badly."

Louie patted her head gently.

"No means no Webs. Can't change the rules."

Webby started crying harder than she had the whole night, her cries slowly changed into weeping.

"I... I... hate you..."

Louie smiled to himself.

"No big deal Webs, you'll like me again in the morning."

Webby's break was now over, Louie continued to torture her belly without mercy.

Her laughter was different from when Louie tickled her earlier, instead of loud, happy-sounding laughter, her laughter sounding more like whimpering mixed with sobs.

 **The time was 8:03 AM**.

Webby usually woke up on mornings feeling energized and refreshed, ready for another day full of fun and adventure.

But not this time. This morning she awoke with a terrible headache, pains in her arms and legs, and worse of all, absolutely no energy. She tried to stand up but insted collapsed onto her bed.

"Ughhh... What happened?"

As she tried to stand back up again she noticed one more thing.

Her pants and underwear were soaked.

"Aw man."


End file.
